


Whole

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: "I always felt like there was something missing in my life, a piece of the puzzle I couldn’t find that left me with a hole in my heart,” Eren looked at their laced fingers and smiled. “And it wasn’t these memories; it was us.”





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamy_Heichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Heichou/gifts).

> Happy birthday, Amy!! This is the reincarnation au you saw me tweeting about and I had to pretend I wasn't writing lol. You're always so lovely and supportive, so I thought I would give something back to you, I'm so happy we started talking (finally!!), and I hope you'll like this little gift from me <33  
I hope anyone else that stumbles upon this fic enjoys it too!

“Is this seat taken?”

Eren raised his eyes from his phone and looked at the boy standing next to him. His slick black hair was styled in an undercut and his silver eyes were intently looking at him, a light frown bringing his eyebrows close together. Eren had the weird feeling of having lived that moment at some point in his life, he was certain of it, but for as much as he tried to pinpoint exactly when that had happened he couldn’t remember. It must have been yet another of his frequent deja vu. 

“No, it’s free,” he replied, removing his backpack from the empty chair beside him and putting it at his feet. 

The boy nodded and sat down next to him, opening his own bag to take out a pencil and a notebook. Eren looked at him from the corner of his eye, the familiar sensation still running through his system and making him feel more at ease sitting next to this stranger than to many of his friends. He had seen the boy around campus a few times, eating lunch with the same group of people or going to a classroom near Eren’s, and for some reason he had always been mesmerised by his sight. It wasn’t just the fact that he was very attractive, there was something else about him that caught his attention so much, something that he hadn’t been able to grasp yet. 

While Eren kept staring at the boy, the stranger slightly shifted in his seat and his eyes met Eren’s. He furrowed his brows and his gaze turned into a suspicious glare. 

“Do you need something?” 

Eren blinked, realising he had been caught and instinctively moved his eyes away only to immediately look back at the boy. 

“No, sorry,” he replied. 

The raven’s scowl deepened, a gesture Eren had already seen someone do, someone with some kind of authority, but the thought escaped his mind before he could catch it. 

“Are you… are you new?” a sudden urge made him say. “I haven’t seen you in Hange’s class before.” 

The boy eyed him suspiciously, but he still replied, “I’m taking their class for extra credits, but I missed the first week.” 

“I can give you my notes if you want,” Eren offered. “They’re a bit messy and all over the place, but I like to think they’re good.” 

“You like to think?” the boy retorted with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well, I always pass my exams, so they can’t be too bad.” 

The raven’s lips twitched and the scowl disappeared from between his eyebrows, softening his features. 

“I’ll take you up on your offer then.” 

“Okay,” Eren smiled. “I’ll give you my notebook at the end of the lecture.” 

“Alright,” the raven replied, and this time his lips curved a millimetre upwards. 

They stared at each other, Eren more confused and curious than before. Was this what love at first sight felt like? He was sure he was too into the boy for this being their first meeting, but there was an undeniable connection between them, a thread that tied them and that had led them both to that moment. 

The professor entering the classroom ruined the mood and they both looked away as the lecture started. Eren followed it with less interest than usual and not even the most disgusting parts of anatomy class were able to grab his attention. He took notes and drew human body parts as per usual, but his mind was elsewhere, detecting every small sound coming from beside him; the scratch of the pencil on the paper, the quiet cough, and the rustle of clothes when the boy moved. He snuck a glance at him, quickly looking at the things he was writing and was surprised when he noticed the arms and hands he had drawn were closer to perfection that the real ones. 

With his mind so focused on the whirlwind of emotions inside of him, Eren realised the class had ended only when the girl in front of him knocked over his water bottle as she left her seat. Time had never passed so quickly, especially not during anatomy. He rapidly gathered his things, checking his notes before turning to his side. 

“Here,” he said, handing the notebook to the boy next to him. 

“Thank you.” 

“Let me know if there’s something you don’t understand, I don’t have the clearest handwriting.” 

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” his classmate retorted as he put Eren’s notes in his bag. “I’ll bring it back next time,” he added as he stood up to leave. 

“Okay,” Eren replied, almost in a daze. “Wait,” he quickly added as the boy left their row. “What’s your name?” 

“It’s Levi,” the raven said, intently looking at Eren as if he wanted to make sure he didn’t miss any possible changes in his expression. 

“I’m Eren.” 

Levi smiled, but there was no happiness in it, only a sad nostalgia the brunet couldn’t understand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Eren.” 

As he watched Levi leave the room, Eren couldn’t help the longing that crept on his heart. It started slow, growing stronger with every step that separated him from Levi and then it suddenly exploded in his chest, making him ache for just a second longer in his presence, just one more minute where he could talk to him again, tell him how he felt before it was too late, before…. Before what? The urgency to reach out to Levi surprised him again, but no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn’t understand why he felt like he was about to lose him anytime soon. 

  
  
  
Eren had anatomy class only twice a week, on Monday and Thursday. When he had seen the schedule of the new semester, he had been grateful they were so far apart, but now he counted the minutes left before attending that class again. It was the only time when he could see Levi, he hadn’t been able to find him around campus and the longing had only gotten worse during the past few days. It was an unprecedented event in Eren’s life as he had never felt so close to someone after just one meeting, and the only boyfriend he had had in high school had lasted for barely a month. There was something missing in every single person that had tried to date him, no matter how beautiful or smart they were, they simply didn’t have what he was looking for. Not that Eren knew what it was, he simply felt that something was missing and after a few encounters, he always went his own way. 

With Levi, however, it was different. His feelings were stronger, as solid as a rock and as heavy on his heart. He still hadn’t understood what it was that made Levi so unique, especially because they hadn’t really talked, but Eren knew he was the one, and so his eyes always looked for him in the crowd and his deception hurt deeper when he didn’t find him. 

On Thursday, he showed up at anatomy class way earlier than necessary and sat in the same seat as the previous time while nervous butterflies populated his stomach. The door opened and closed many times before Levi entered the classroom, but when he did, Eren’s heart leapt in his chest. He was both happy and nervous to see him, his thoughts muddled, and all words escaped him except for one; safe. 

The boy looked around the room and when his eyes finally spotted Eren, the brunet smiled, awkwardly waving at him. Levi walked up the stairs, not caring about the empty seats in the classroom and only stopped when he was in front of Eren. He was wearing a black sweater that contrasted with his pale complexion but that only made him even more beautiful, so much so that Eren thought he was a vision. His eyes pierced right through Eren as they had done the first time and the same sensation of familiarity and ease put Eren’s butterflies to rest. 

“Hi,” he greeted. 

“Hi,” Eren replied with a smile. 

Levi put his backpack on the desk and dug through it until he retrieved a notebook. “Thank you,” he said, giving it to Eren. 

“You’re welcome,” Eren retorted as he took his notes. “Was it clear?” 

“It felt like reading Gothic, but I managed,” Levi shrugged, sitting down. 

“Hey, my handwriting isn’t that bad.” 

“It’s like someone wrote it with the wrong hand and blindfolded.” 

“That’s not true,” Eren protested. “It’s you that can’t read properly.” 

“I can read just fine when it’s not hieroglyphics.” 

“God, you’re such an ass,” Eren chuckled. 

“I’m just telling the truth,” Levi retorted. “Plus you admitted yourself that your notes are a mess.” 

“I know,” Eren laughed. 

Bickering with Levi felt so natural, as if he had done it thousands of times before and he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at him, not when Levi was fondly looking at him, anyway. The only thing he could do was to avert his gaze while an unfamiliar heat took over his cheeks and his pulse beat faster than before. 

“Why are you following this class, anyway?” he asked, trying to calm down. “You said it was for extra credits, but what are you studying?” 

“I’m studying art,” Levi replied. “I’m following Hange’s course because I figured it’d be helpful with drawing humans and stuff.” 

“Oh, wow, that’s cool,” Eren exclaimed, admired. “I’m terrible at drawing.” 

“No shit.” 

“Show me your drawings since you’re so smug about it then.” 

“You won’t find anything to criticise,” Levi said, opening his backpack and taking a notebook out. 

From the notes, Eren recognised it was the anatomy one, but as Levi flicked through the pages, he saw doodles and bigger drawings on the sides, some were of simple flowers or animal heads while others were more elaborated. They all looked incredible, just like the arms and hands he had seen during the previous class, but the sketches he was looking at now were a lot more detailed and refined, dedication shown in all of them. 

“So, what do you think?” Levi asked with a hint of pride in his voice. 

“They’re amazing,” Eren replied, still looking at the drawings. “How did you come up with some of these?” 

“From my dreams, nothing special.” 

The way Levi said it made Eren think it was way more special than what he wanted him to believe. His voice had changed and instead of his usual bored tone, there was slight distress in it, but also bitterness and maybe regret, all things that implied something more meaningful behind those drawings. 

“I wish I had dreams like these then,” Eren joked as he looked at the image of three birds flying high into the sunset while three riders followed them on the ground. 

“I hope you never do,” Levi replied. “They’re real nightmares.” 

When he turned towards him, Eren caught a glimpse of the dark shadow that crossed Levi’s eyes before the usual blank expression settled on the raven’s face. An unexplainable urge to hug and protect him took over Eren, but before he could do something he might regret later, the professor entered the room and Levi started getting ready for the lecture. 

After giving him the notebook back, Eren focused his attention on the screen projector and silently copied the images there, but for as much as he tried to ignore it, Levi’s abrupt change of mood clouded his thoughts and endless questions popped up on his mind. The same sensation that something wasn’t quite right put him on edge and not knowing what it was or why he felt like that kept his brain busy for the entirety of the lecture. He thought it was maybe his sudden crush on Levi that confused him, making him misread things, but he couldn’t help but feel that there was something else behind it, a mystery behind Levi’s story that he still had to figure out. 

During the lecture he glanced at the boy next to him multiple times, either trying to catch that thought that always escaped him or simply to admire his beauty. Towards the middle of the lesson, he noticed that Levi had started doodling something on the borders of his notebook, so his gaze lingered longer, curious about the sketch. At first he couldn’t understand what it was, but the more Levi drew the more he was able to make out it was a map of some sort. There were circles within circles, so detailed that Eren was astonished by Levi’s skills. 

He was still marvelling at the drawing when Levi looked at him, but this time Eren didn’t avert his eyes, instead he just smiled, indicating the notebook. Levi smirked, surprisingly mischievous and started drawing again. Eren intently watched him, wondering what he was going to see next. He was mesmerised by the way Levi moved his hand, delicately and precisely, denoting the skills of a professional and by the look in the boy’s eyes, as if his art was a manifestation of his soul. It didn’t take long for Levi to finish the drawing, but it wasn’t what Eren was expecting; it was a dick. 

Eren snorted and nudged Levi’s shoulder with his own, muttering, “Idiot.” 

“That’s what you get for looking at people’s stuff,” Levi whispered. 

A smirk was still gracing his features, the previous seriousness completely vanished and Eren felt a little bit more at ease. He smiled back at him, once again surprised by the familiarity between them, but it felt so right he didn’t even question it. Levi looked at him for a few seconds longer with fondness in his eyes and then he turned his attention to the front where the professor was still giving their lecture. Eren did the same and for the rest of the class, he only occasionally looked next to him, but Levi had stopped doodling and was taking notes just like him. 

This time as well, when the class ended and everyone started leaving the room, Eren felt the urge to spend more time with Levi. The light banters from before assured him he wasn’t unwelcomed, so he gathered up all his courage and acted on his desire. 

“Are you free now?” he asked as Levi closed his backpack. 

“I guess,” the boy replied. “Why?” 

“Would you like to go grab something to eat with me?” 

“Sure,” Levi shrugged. 

Eren quickly put his things away with fingers trembling for the excitement and a smile that he couldn’t fight. They went to the cafeteria, and a few people said hi to Eren as they waited in line for the food, but he didn’t stop to talk to them and after grabbing his lunch, he sat at an empty table only with Levi. 

“Didn’t you want to go eat with your friends?” Levi asked as he grabbed his fork. 

“No, I’m good where I am.” 

He was, he had never felt like he belonged as when he was Levi and had never been more himself than when he was around him. 

“Do you want me to draw some more dicks for you?” 

“I don’t,” Eren snorted. “And that was literally a dick move, Hange totally gave me a weird look.” 

“Did they?” Levi said, grinning. 

“Yes, they’ll think I’m the loud one now and always keep an eye on me.” 

“Being a brat must suck.” 

“I’m not a brat,” Eren protested. “I should have shown them the reason why I was laughing, so they would know you’re the distracted one.” 

“Doodling helps me concentrate.” 

“Yeah, but it was a dick.” 

“My inspiration doesn’t like to be guided,” Levi said, starting to eat his pasta as if they were talking about the weather and not reproductive organs. 

“Sure,” Eren replied, shaking his head and digging into his pasta as well. “At least the anatomy classes are being helpful.” 

“Yeah, that’s the only reason why I’m taking them.” 

“Oh my God,” Eren almost chocked for the fit of laughter. “You’re so weird.” 

Levi grinned at him and shrugged as if Eren had just complimented him. “You now know what my hobby is, what do you do in your free time?” 

“Nothing risqué,” Eren said. “I hang out with friends, I play video games, watch movies, those kinds of things.” 

“You live life like every normal college student,” Levi retorted, a relieved smile quickly curving his lips upwards. 

“Yeah, nothing special about me.” 

“That’s not always a bad thing.” 

The relief in Levi’s tone puzzled Eren again. Was he worried he was into drugs or alcohol? Was that what he was hinting at? Eren had never thought his appearance could lead people to think that about him. Sure, his hair was always tied in a messy bun that he barely managed to keep in place and he stayed up until way too late at night, the dark circles under his eyes a proof of it, but he generally showered every day and always wore clean clothes, doing his best to look at least decent. 

They continued their lunch, lightly chatting and getting to know more about each other. Eren absorbed everything Levi told him about himself, his parents, his grumpy cat that somehow was the feline version of his owner. He took everything Levi was willing to give him, every little piece of information, every detail, no matter how insignificant or silly, he drank everything up and made it part of himself. It all slid in the empty spaces inside himself, in those dark corners that were just waiting for a light to fill them. 

Levi was equally eager to listen to Eren and discover every part of his life. His questions often revolved around Eren’s daily life, what he did with his friends, how his family was, and the more Eren’s life sounded normal and almost boring, the more relieved he was, but the feeling was so intimate and personal that Eren thought he would be intruding if he asked why, so he postponed the question for another time. 

From that day on, Eren and Levi always met for lunch, a much welcomed change for the brunet. It was the only thing that kept him sane during his morning classes and on cloud nine during the afternoon ones. They sat together during anatomy, going to class earlier and earlier to spend some more time together and each day, Eren leaned something new about Levi. Even if they had been hanging out together for less than a month, he felt closer to him than to all his other friends combined. His feelings grew stronger as time passed and all he could think about was him, shit jokes and perverted doodles included. 

What he had with Levi was cosy and intimate, and he didn’t want to ruin it, so he kept his crush well-hidden and joked with him as if nothing was going on. He still snuck glances at him in class, but Levi didn’t seem to mind anymore and Eren quietly watched him sketch on his notebook. He still drew dicks every once in a while and Eren always cracked up at seeing them, but most of the times he drew things Eren suspected were from his nightmares. 

The three riders were a recurring theme together with birds flying over walls, but other times, he drew wings and mechanical objects Eren found familiar without knowing why. During those moments, he would often get headaches, subtle at first, but the more he saw Levi’s strange drawings, the stronger they got, so much that he often had to look away or he would get sick. Those sketches also started to populate his dreams, turning them into nightmares, but they were blurry and he forgot all about them in the morning, only their faint memory remained. 

He was once again watching Levi draw that day, the lecture being particularly boring. This time the theme was giant human beings without genitalia; a detail Eren had already teased Levi about. It wasn’t the first time he had seen them, but there was something different about the one Levi was drawing in that moment. It had female features with blond hair that reached its shoulders and a smile that would make anyone’s skin crawl. Eren looked at it in a trance, cold sweat started to cover his forehead and adrenaline rushed through his veins, all of his nerves screaming at him to run. Yet he couldn’t, he was paralysed and watched with horror as Levi completed the body of the creature. 

Reality started to change in front of him. He wasn’t in the classroom anymore, but outside a fallen down house. He could hear people scream and the earth was trembling as if there was an earthquake, but the truth was thousands of times worse. Looking around him, he saw the same giant monsters Levi was drawing, except this time they were real, walking around a village while people ran away from them. He looked with terror as one approached the house in front him and he suddenly realised there was someone under the debris. 

His eyes widened and his heart stopped when he recognised his mom. He was paralysed, he didn’t know what to do, but before he could move, reality changed again. He was in his classroom once more, the professor’s voice reaching his ears as if from miles away. Levi was still drawing without looking at him, but there was something different about him. He looked older, tired, and more annoyed than usual. His clothes had changed as well, and instead of his jeans and sweater, he was wearing white pants and shirt, and a green cloak with wings on it covered his shoulders. 

The room felt small, way too small and Eren couldn’t breathe. He didn’t understand what these hallucination were about, had he officially lost his mind? His head spun and he felt sick, stomach knotting and unknotting as reality played tricks on him. He averted his eyes and focused them on the white floor, but his breath only got more laboured and he was now drenched in cold sweat. 

“Eren,” he heard someone call. “Are you alright?” 

His head felt as heavy as a house when he turned it to the side to look at Levi. There was a worried frown on his face, but he was still changing, one moment he was the boy Eren knew, the other the man he had never met. 

“You look like shit,” the raven pointed out. 

“I..” Eren said, or at least hoped he was saying. “I need some fresh air.” 

He didn’t wait for Levi to reply, but climbed over him and rushed out of the class. The world in front of him was changing quickly and he could barely see where he was going. He held onto the walls and tripped a few times as he made his way to the bathroom. The hallways were empty, but his mind was ready to fill them with soldiers, corpses, and monsters. He couldn’t understand what was happening nor why, his head was about to explode and his heart was racing in his chest so much he was sure he was about to have a stroke. 

He reached the bathroom all in one piece for sheer luck and held himself onto the sink, gripping it as hard as he could, threatening to break it. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw someone else. It was him, but with colder eyes and the weight of the world on his shoulders. He washed his face with freezing water and he could think straight for a few seconds before those hallucinations haunted him again. He saw friends dying and people he loved getting hurt without him being able to do anything. Blood was everywhere together with body parts without their owners and the sight made him sick again. 

He ran to one of the stalls and closed the door behind him, but when he hunched over the toilet nothing came out, only spit. The room spun again, so he closed his eyes and took deep breaths as he tried to calm down. There was a loud ringing in his ears and his headache was only getting worse. Reality was slowly vanishing and sounds of battlefields and cries of pain enclosed him in a horrifying bubble. 

He was about to pass out when he heard someone call his name. It was distant and probably just in his mind as everything else had been so far. Or was it really? He couldn’t tell, he didn’t know reality from hallucinations, but that same voice called his name again. He focused on it as his lifeline to get out of whatever hell he was in and followed it through fields covered in blood, court rooms, and locked cells until the two worlds merged again and he heard it coming from behind the toilet stall’s door. 

“Eren, are you there?” 

It was Levi, and other images immediately flashed before his eyes. Scenes of when he was younger and hopelessly in love with his idol, of first meetings and grieving, of nights of love and days of terror, praying they would both come home alive to feel those rough hands searching his body again and those soft lips capturing his in desperate kisses. Except that wasn’t him, or at least not in this reality, and all at once the intimacy between him and Levi made sense, the easiness that came with being around him, and the overwhelming love that had pierced right through his heart from the first moment their eyes had met. 

“Levi,” he whined. 

The room was still spinning and he couldn’t tell where the raven was anymore. 

“Eren,” Levi called. “Eren, please, open up, whatever it is that you’re seeing it’s not real, can you hear me? It’s not real.” 

By now Eren knew it, he had realised his hallucinations were memories of a life he had lived a long time ago, but everything was so blurry and confused he could only put some of the pieces together. 

“Levi,” he cried again. It was the only thing that made sense in his mind. 

“Eren, please, let me in.” 

Still on his knees, Eren stretched his arm and unlocked the door with trembling fingers before slouching on the floor again. Levi entered the stall immediately and all Eren could do was cry. His love for him poured out from his soul and crashed through him together with his pain and sorrow. As Levi knelt on the floor in front of him, Eren clung onto him, clutching the back of his sweater with his nose buried in his neck and his eyes closed. 

“You’re safe here, no one’s going to hurt you now,” Levi assured him, hugging him back. 

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed. He didn’t know why he needed to apologise, but part of him was sure he had done something bad to Levi in their previous life, something he was still carrying with him. He didn’t remember what it was; he just blamed himself for having hurt Levi. 

“It’s okay,” Levi said. “It’s all good now.” 

“I…” Eren tried again, but a sob cut him short and the words never made it out of his mouth. 

He kept clinging onto Levi as more images flashed behind his closed eyelids, disconnected episodes he didn’t understand and that only confused him, threatening to turn his brain into mush. Sometimes he went back to his previous life, but Levi’s body against his kept him grounded to his reality, his warmth denoting the present, so he used it as a lifeline for when he blacked out and slowly he was able to gain control of his mind again. 

He opened his eyes, room spinning a few more times before it stopped and Eren could clearly see the empty bathroom. Levi’s hands caressing his back were the second thing he noticed, soothing and reassuring, but above all, alive. A lump formed in his throat, not because of the pain, but because of the pure relief that filled him at the evidence of being together with Levi again. 

He pulled back and wiped the tears away from his eyes before looking at the raven. The worry on his face threatened to make Eren cry again, but he smiled instead, trying to assure him he was fine now and that he was happy to see him again. He sniffled, a few more tears rolling down his cheeks and before he could dry them off, Levi cupped his face and wiped them away with his thumbs. 

“How are you feeling?” he whispered, looking at Eren in the eyes. 

“Better,” Eren replied. 

“Can you stand up?” 

Eren nodded. He was tired, but the bathroom floor was disgusting and he was certain Levi wasn’t enjoying it either. His knees hurt as he stood up and he had to lean on Levi to gain stability again, but eventually he was able to leave the stall. He washed his face with cold water while Levi took their bags. He had probably packed them in class before going to look for Eren, sign that he had no intention of leaving him alone. 

“Let’s go get some fresh air,” the raven said as Eren dried his face. 

“Okay.” 

Eren threw the paper towel in the bin and was ready to follow Levi outside when the boy brushed his hand with his own. His touch was hesitant, more of a question than a statement, and Eren replied by lacing their fingers together. Sparkles of electricity shot from his arm through his body, warming up his cheeks and heart. 

“You finally have some colour on your face again,” Levi said with a smirk that spoke of relief. 

“Shut up,” Eren muttered, hiding his blush. 

They walked to the park outside, the cool air further clearing Eren’s mind and sat on a bench away from the other people around them. Eren still held Levi’s hand, he couldn’t bring himself to let go, he didn’t want to, not after all that time and all that love inside of him. Levi didn’t let him go either and tenderly rubbed the back of his hand, occasionally glancing at him. Eren was too tired to speak, his mind still finding it hard to process things while another headache made its appearance. There were things he needed to tell Levi, questions to ask, but in that moment he couldn’t. He just wanted to sit next to him, enjoying his company with his heart full of him. 

“I’m sorry,” Levi eventually broke the silence. 

Eren turned his head towards him, confused by the apology, but Levi was staring off into the distance. “For what?” 

Levi took a deep breath and turned to face him. “For waking up your memories,” he said. “I shouldn’t have let you see those drawings, I probably shouldn’t have even sat next to you that day.” 

“What are you talking about?” Eren asked, frowning. 

“It’s only going to get worse from now on, you’ll start having nightmares and remembering things you wish you could forget,” Levi sighed. “I was too selfish.” 

“What? No,” Eren exclaimed, turning his entire body to face Levi. “It’s not your fault, it was bound to happen sooner or later, those memories weren’t going to stay dormant for the rest of my life.” 

Levi opened his mouth to say something back, but Eren stopped him. 

“It’s true that being with you and seeing your drawings sped up the process, but I don’t resent you for that. I always felt like there was something missing in my life, a piece of the puzzle I couldn’t find that left me with a hole in my heart,” Eren looked at their laced fingers and smiled. “And it wasn’t these memories; it was us.” 

“I would have been happy with you even if you hadn’t remembered,” Levi muttered. 

“I wouldn’t have,” Eren shook his head. “I would have made you spill your secret because there was always sadness when you looked at me and I couldn’t understand why, so at some point I would have asked.” 

A corner of Levi’s mouth quirked up and he squeezed Eren’s hand. “I know.” 

Eren smiled back at him, heart full of love. He brought Levi’s hand to his lips and kissed it. He didn’t care if things were going to get worse, he just needed Levi by his side. 

“You’re still so cheesy,” Levi said, looking away while a red hue crept up on his cheeks. “But I’m glad I could find you again.” 

“Were you looking for me?” Eren asked, surprised and moved at the same time. 

“Yes, ever since I got my memories back in high school.” 

“How did you find me?” 

“Hange remembers too,” Levi replied. “I met them when I enrolled here and when they told me you were following one of their classes, I had to come see you. I knew you didn’t remember, but I needed you in my life and I was happy just hanging out with you.” 

“Wait,” Eren said. “So you’re not actually following anatomy for extra credits?” 

“No,” Levi scoffed. “That shit’s boring as fuck, I just went to see you.” 

Eren chuckled, but he was dying on the inside for the confession. “Thank you for suffering through it.” 

“You owe me one,” Levi joked. 

“And thank you for looking for me,” Eren said. “I need you in my life too.” 

Only a small smile appeared on Levi’s mouth, but his eyes softened and the affection in them shook Eren from his core. Levi unlaced their fingers and cupped Eren’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs and looking at Eren as if he had found the Holy Grail. 

“I’ll always look for you,” he said. “In every life we live, no matter how long it takes me to find you.” 

Eren placed his hands on Levi’s wrists, gently rubbing them. “I’ll always look for you too.” 

Levi softly smiled at him, wider than before and he leaned forward. Eren met him halfway and when their lips touched, every little piece inside of him went to its right place and he was whole again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are always appreciated, and once again, happy birthday, Amy!! <33  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel) (where I blab about the fics I'm writing)


End file.
